


Toys in Space

by asongforjonsa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author was drunk when she thought of this, Coworkers - Freeform, F/M, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Reylo - Freeform, Yes another Reylo ABO, author has no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa
Summary: Rey and Ben work for the Intergalactic Sex Company, a sex toy and accessories company that focuses on Alphas and Omegas. Rey has been lusting over Ben for three years, and a late night at the office changes everything.**“Haven’t you ever wanted to run a quality check on the Omega Pussy toy?” Rey murmured. Ben looked at her blankly. “Like, fuck an actual Omega to see how it compares?”He turned bright red. “Um, uh, well, of course I want to,” he whispered, “The opportunity just hasn’t presented itself.”The electricity between the two of them positively crackled. She grabbed Ben’s collar and pulled him close, brushing her lips over his before purring, “Consider the opportunity presented.”





	Toys in Space

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could gift this to all the ladies of the Writing Den! You guys make my day every day, I love you all so much! 
> 
> Special thanks to Holly and Courtney for reading this over, and Liv for coming up with the title <3

Rey sat through her fourth meeting of the day, chewing on her pencap and daydreaming instead of listening to her manager speak. 

She was focused on Ben Solo, the most god-like Alpha she’d ever seen, her coworker of three years at the Intergalactic Sex Corporation. For three excruciating years, she’d been forced to interact with him on a daily basis, keeping their conversations almost exclusively work-related for fear that if she discussed anything personal with him, she would be incapable of restraining herself. She wanted to climb that man like a tree. 

She initially tried blaming her “dumb Omega brain,” but the more she got to know Ben, the more she realized it wasn’t strictly biological. It simply couldn’t be helped that some details about his life slipped through her barriers. They were both on the product engineering team, and more than once they’d been forced to work through the night, oftentimes just the two of them in the office. 

Those were the worst nights. Rey would go home and shove an Alpha-modeled dildo as far in her cunt as she could take it, but it was never enough. Even when the knot swelled on it, it couldn’t replicate how  _ full  _ she knew Ben would fill her up. He had a huge cock, this she knew without a doubt. She hadn’t seen it naked, but she saw the outline through sweatpants once when he came in early after a jog; she’d slept at the office, and the sight of Ben’s enormous, semi-hard cock in his sweatpants almost made her call in sick.

Ben had on his glasses for this meeting, the ones that made him look like a hot professor.  _ God  _ she was horny for him. She was still two weeks from her heat, but it didn’t seem to matter. She always wanted Ben, and she always stopped herself. 

She told herself it was because they were coworkers, that it would make it weird, that the company would frown on it. But the truth was, she wanted him so badly that it felt better to stay in the dark, rather than risk rejection. That was the safest way to go, right?

“What do you think, Rey?” 

_ Fuck.  _

All eyes were on her, her boss Poe looking at her with a raised eyebrow. He knew he’d caught her daydreaming, that ass. 

Rey cleared her throat. “Um, could you repeat the question?” Poe sighed dramatically but repeated, “Do you think we’ll be ready to move forward with the Alpha Thruster by the end of this quarter? God, we really need a better name for it…” 

Rey nodded emphatically. “We absolutely will have it finished. Ben and I can give you a more detailed update tomorrow, if you’d like.” 

Ben quirked his eyebrow but nodded in agreement. Their first project together when she joined the company was a basic Alpha toy, but it didn’t quite do the trick, as Rey discovered to her infinite despair when she tried using it during a heat. It had already hit the shelves by that point, and she went back to Poe frantically saying they  _ had  _ to come up with something else, and that they clearly needed to improve their testing standards. He’d been more than happy to put the duo back on a project together, and they’d been working on the Alpha Thruster for almost a year, hence the late nights and sheer torture of having to spend so much one-on-one time together. 

Poe ended the meeting shortly after, and Rey and Ben went back to their desks. They were in the same desk cluster, which only compounded Rey’s misery. She had to look at his face, and breathe in that deep, masculine Alpha smell of his, all day, every day. 

_ Don’t think about this now, you need to focus on the Alpha Thruster! _

“I wish we could have it finished before my next heat,” Rey muttered under her breath. Ben’s eyes went wide. “What did you say?” Rey froze, her cheeks turning bright red. She thought she’d been quieter…

“Oh, um…” her voice trailed off.  _ What the hell, you work for a sex toy company for God’s sake.  _ “I said I wish we could have the toy finished before my next heat.” 

Ben audibly gulped. “Do you not, um, have anyone to-” Rey glared at him. “No, Ben. When would I have time to go off and find someone? We spend all our time here!” 

He cleared his throat desperately and nodded before sitting down at his desk. He looked way too engrossed in whatever was on his laptop for it to be convincing. Rey winced a little.  _ I shouldn’t have snapped at him, he was just asking. It’s not like there are that many Omegas who go through heats alone. No sane ones, anyway.  _

“I’m sorry,” Rey said quietly after a bit. “It was rude of me to snap at you.” Ben took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“No, I’m sorry, Rey, I shouldn’t have pried,” he murmured. More of their coworkers returned to their desks, and they dropped the conversation. 

It wasn’t until later, once everyone else left, and it was just the two of them late at the office yet again, that Rey tried to talk to him about it again. 

“Have you ever, um, been with an Omega in heat?” Rey asked, almost whispering. They’d just finished going over the agenda for their meeting with Poe in the morning, and Ben looked stricken at the change in subject. 

“Um, uh, well, no,” he stammered. He sighed deeply before continuing, “I’ve never actually been with an Omega before.” 

Rey literally dropped the binder she was holding. They both bent to pick it up, and their shoulders bumped. They stayed in a crouching position, their eyes locked on each other. 

“Haven’t you ever wanted to run a quality check on the Omega Pussy toy?” Rey murmured. Ben looked at her blankly. “Like, fuck an actual Omega to see how it compares?” 

He turned bright red. “Um, uh, well, of course I want to,” he whispered, “The opportunity just hasn’t presented itself.” 

The electricity between the two of them positively crackled. She set the binder down (more gently this time) and switched position onto her knees. She grabbed Ben’s collar and pulled him close, brushing her lips over his before purring, “Consider the opportunity presented.” 

Ben groaned as he crushed his lips against hers, their mouths fusing together like they needed each other to breathe. Rey sucked his bottom lip into her mouth almost immediately, something she’d been dying to do since the first day she met him.  _ God  _ his lips were plush. She thought about them all over her body and let out a high-pitched whine. 

He licked inside her mouth, their tongues dancing together as they clutched at each other frantically. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and fused herself to him, moaning into his mouth as her tits brushed up against his rock-hard abdomen. 

Ben cupped her ass, eliciting another moan from Rey, and guided her onto her back. He bracketed her head with his hands, their mouths still pressed together as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She ground her pelvis against his, whimpering into his mouth as she felt his huge, hard cock press against her through his jeans. 

Ben pulled his head back with a gasp. “Rey,” he blurted, “Rey are you sure?” Rey whimpered and tried to pull him back to her but he resisted. She huffed, “I want to fuck you so badly, Ben, I’ve wanted you for three years!” 

He blinked at her stupidly. “Three years?” 

“Yes,” she whined. “I should’ve kissed you a long time ago.” 

He kept staring at her, so she purred, “Please? Ben, please? I  _ need  _ you.” 

He stood, and she let out a strangled yelp of frustration until he hoisted her into his arms. “Not here,” he growled. “I’m going to take you home and tear you up, Omega.” Rey cried out happily and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Ben sped them through the city in silence as the gravity of what they were heading for hit them both. Rey reached out and grabbed his hand suddenly, intertwining their fingers and squeezing  _ hard.  _

He glanced over at her and was surprised to see her eyes shining. “Rey? Do you want me to pull over?” She shook her head vehemently. “No, Ben, take me home.” She kissed the back of his hand and sighed. 

“I’ve wanted this for a long time, too, Rey,” he said softly. A couple tears fell from her eyes, she was torn between wanting to sob and wanting to force him to stop the car so she could fuck him right there. 

She cried quietly until they arrived at what she assumed was Ben’s house. He was out of the car and opening her door faster than she could get her seatbelt off. He unbuckled it and pulled her from the car, into his arms, snug against his chest like he’d never let her go. He kissed the top of her head as she cried into his shirt. 

_ All  _ the emotions she’d been suppressing for three years came to the surface. She mumbled, “I promise these are happy tears,” but he couldn’t quite hear her. Ben tilted her face up gently, his giant hands cupping her cheeks. 

“What was that, sweetheart?” he murmured. He looked down at her like he’d never seen anything more beautiful as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. 

She sniffled and spoke up, “I said, these are happy tears, I promise.” Ben grinned and leaned down, kissing her soft and sweet, his plush lips pressing against hers. 

“I’ve never been with an Alpha before,” she murmured against his mouth. Ben reared back and stared at her, his arms tightening around her. 

“What do you mean?” he asked in an almost strangled voice. “How have you, you know-?” 

“Why do you think I work so hard for this company?” she chuckled. “It’s been hell.” Ben’s shocked expression gave way to one of sheer delight, and he scooped her into his arms. Rey wrapped her legs around his waist with a squeal. 

“Ben!” she laughed, “You have to tell me when you’re going to do that!” 

Ben kissed her again, rougher this time, before growling, “I’m going to do it a lot, so you’d best get used to it.” 

He rushed into his house, only tearing his mouth away from Rey’s to unlock and open the door. He carried her through the halls until he reached his bedroom, where he set her on the bed gently. 

Rey licked her lips and stared up at him as he pulled his shirt over his head. “Fuck,” she whined, “I knew you were shredded.” Ben smirked and went to unbuckle his belt, but Rey suddenly leapt up and crawled over to him on her knees. She unbuckled his belt while kissing and licking his torso, running her tongue over the grooves in his abdomen. 

Rey unzipped his pants slowly, looking up at him through her lashes. She nuzzled his skin with her nose as she pushed his pants and boxers down his hips.

“Oh my god,” she whimpered when his cock came into view. “You’re even bigger than I thought.” He smirked again, but it didn’t last long as she immediately sucked the head of his cock into her mouth. 

“Fuck, Rey, oh Rey, oh my god,” he babbled as he tangled his hands in her hair. She could barely get her mouth around his thick, throbbing Alpha cock, and it made him lightheaded. She used one hand to stroke the base, the other to play with his balls as she sucked and licked and kissed the head.

She yelped when he pulled her off suddenly and yanked her up to him under her arms. “I was gonna cum in your mouth and I want to cum inside your pussy, Omega,” he growled. He tossed her back onto the bed, rougher than before. She sat up quickly to tug her shirt over her head and unclasped her bra, throwing it aside before lying back down. Rey shivered under Ben’s wolflike glare as he tugged her jeans, panties and shoes off in one move. He  _ snarled _ , taking in her completely nude body.

He pushed his pants the rest of the way off, tossed his glasses aside, and climbed over her, pressing his naked body on top of hers. 

He stared down at her, drinking her in as she did the same to him. “Fuck, Rey,” he panted, “You’re fucking gorgeous.” Rey wound her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss. 

“So are you, Ben,” she whispered into his mouth. “I’ve been dying to have you inside me since I met you.” 

He nipped at her lips before moving down her neck and sucking hickeys into her flesh. “I’ll tell you a secret,” he murmured, “I could  _ smell  _ your arousal sometimes. I wasn’t sure if it was for me.” 

Rey gasped as he abruptly sucked her nipple into his mouth and trailed his hand down her body to run a finger up her slit. 

“How could it be for anyone but you, Ben?” she whined, “It’s always been for you.” She felt Ben’s cock twitch against her thigh and grinned, pleased her words had such an effect on him.

“We should’ve done this a long time ago,” he whispered. Rey nodded and ran her fingers through his hair. Ben moved down her body quickly and rested her legs on his shoulders. “Let’s make up for lost time,” he added with a grin. “Can I taste you, Rey?” 

“Yes,” she gasped, “Please, Ben!” 

He kept his eyes on hers as he licked up her slit gently at first, collecting her juices on his tongue. Rey cried out and tightened her grip on his locks, thrusting her pussy closer to his face. He grasped her hips tight and flicked his tongue up and down her sopping flesh, suckling at her clit briefly before sliding back down to fuck her with his tongue. His nose ground against her clit, his long tongue reached  _ deep  _ inside her, and Rey swore she saw stars. 

“Jesus, Ben, oh my fucking god!” Rey yelped. “Right there, oh god don’t stop!” Ben reached up to roll her clit between his fingers while keeping his tongue buried inside her, and Rey screamed as her orgasm erupted. Her hips bucked wildly, white light flashed behind her tightly-shut eyes. Ben licked at her as she wailed, gently until she went limp beneath him. 

“Fuck,” she whimpered. She opened her eyes and couldn’t help but laugh at the shit-eating grin he was giving her. “Get up here, get inside me,” she panted. He chuckled and moved up her body before pausing. “Do I need a-” 

“No, no I’m on the pill and I’m clean. Please, Ben, please!” 

Ben settled over her, kissing her sweetly while grasping his cock and rubbing it up and down her sopping pussy. He pulled his head back so they could look at each other as he slid inside her, one inch at a time. Rey’s mouth fell open in a silent scream, her expression matched by Ben’s as he gazed down at her. She dug her nails into his back- he was fucking  _ huge.  _

Ben’s head fell to her shoulder as he bottomed out inside her. He stayed still for a moment, allowing Rey to adjust. Her grip on his back loosened slightly. “You’re so huge, Ben,” she whimpered, “I’ve never felt so full.” 

“Are you okay?” he murmured against her skin. “Yes, look at me, Ben, please,” she begged. 

“I’m trying to focus on not cumming too fast,” he chuckled. Rey yanked on his hair until he moved his head. 

“I don’t care how fast you cum,” she whispered. “Just keep your eyes on mine when you’re inside me.” 

Ben nodded and started to move his hips, sliding in and out of her ever-so-slightly at first. Rey wrapped her legs around his waist and whimpered each time his hips moved. “Harder, baby, please,” she whined. 

Ben slid all the way out of her, keeping his eyes locked on hers, before  _ slamming  _ back into her. Rey yelled his name and thrusted up against him. They worked together, their bodies coming together as one in a way neither of them had ever experienced before. 

Rey could tell he was getting close because he squeezed his eyes shut for just a moment before reaching down to rub at her clit. “Cum again for me, Rey, cum all over your Alpha’s cock.” 

“Yes,” she panted, “You’re  _ my  _ Alpha!” She tightened around him before howling through her orgasm. Ben roared as he pumped her full of his cum, and Rey tried to memorize the look on his face as he allowed his knot to swell inside her. 

“Oh my god,” he groaned. “Oh my god, Rey, that feels so good!” Rey  _ writhed  _ under him, trying to wriggle away and move closer at the same time.

“I think I might die,” she whined, “It feels so good, I don’t know if I can take it!” Ben’s eyes got serious as he looked down at her, and he reached up to stroke her hair. 

“Shhh, Omega, shhh,” he crooned. The switch from being in the throes of passion to taking care of his Omega was jarring, but it was  _ exactly  _ what Rey needed. 

“The toy doesn’t feel anything like this,” she whimpered. Tears spilled onto her cheeks, and Ben kissed them away. “Are you alright?” he murmured. Rey nodded frantically, desperate to reassure her Alpha. 

“Yes, Alpha,” she purred. “You fill me up perfectly.” He smiled, that big toothy grin that she saw so rarely.

“But we really need to go back to the drawing board on that toy,” Rey added. Ben laughed, his whole body shaking, before he lowered his head back down to capture her lips with his once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)


End file.
